There's Only One
by BrandNewDay
Summary: It was yet another unenventful day at the Lightman Group...that is, until a mysterious letter, sent to Lightman, isn't as harmless as they thought. Cal/Gillian
1. Chapter 1

_Tick. Tick. Tick. _She listened as the time gradually wore on, the clock tempting her to stray away from the tedious reports she was working on. It had been a slow week, and at the Lightman Group, everyone was struggling to find something entertaining enough to fill up their time. Normally, she would head over to Cal's office, but she knew that Zoe was dropping by today to pick up Emily. Although it would be amusing to see Zoe irritated with her presence, Gillian decided to remain in her office; the papers _did _need to be finished, anyways.

Almost on cue, the door to her office opened, and Cal walked inside. No Emily, no Zoe: just Cal.

"Want to grab some lunch, love?" he asked, taking a few steps towards her desk. Gillian glanced at the clock; despite the distracting ticking, she hadn't noticed the time. It was already a quarter after one, and she was starving; she didn't even have her usual slushy that morning.

"Sure," she said, placing the papers back into a neat stack before getting up to leave. "So Zoe came by already?"

"Yeah, yeah she did," The two continued along the hallway, and it wasn't long before they reached the door.

"And how did that go?" Gillian asked innocently, always rather curious about Cal's interactions with his ex-wife. Cal didn't seem extremely irritated at the moment, so she assumed that there wasn't another major argument between them.

"Pretty good, actually." As they stepped out of the building, the sun nearly blinded them before their eyes could adjust to the sudden beam of light. It was a beautiful day; the warmth from the sun was perfectly blended with the soft breeze, making the perfect mix between too hot and too cold. The walkway consisting of various concession stands were bustling with people; some probably interested in finding lunch, while others probably tried enjoying the weather.

"Hey, Dr. Lightman!" someone yelled behind them before they could start towards their destination. "Dr. Lightman, Dr. Lightman!" A young teenager-probably around Emily's age-ran up to them, clutching a small backpack in his hands. His dark black hair fell back over his eyes as he came to a stop in front of them, panting. "Hey...you're...Dr. Lightman...right?"

"I could be, yeah," Cal said, suspiciously gazing at the boy, who was now scrounging around in his backpack. Cal exchanged a look with Gillian, who was equally clueless as to who the teen was.

"Here, someone told me to give this to you." The boy handed Cal a bent envelope that had 'Lightman' scrawled across the middle. "It got a little bent, but...no big deal, right?" Cal took it, and, intrigued, he carefully opened the envelope to reveal a neatly folded paper. With Gillian beside him gazing at the odd letter, Cal continued to unfold it, finding a note printed inside.

_Hello, Lightman. You might not remember me, but I sure remember you. Lets get back to the good ol' times, back before I met you. Why not have the fun start where I met the little messenger boy? I am not giving you the answer you are probably asking yourself right now; you will have to work for it. Might want to hurry, though: you would not want to know what will happen if you don't._

"Oi!" Lightman called out to the boy, who had started to gingerly walk away. Hearing the call, the boy turned around and slowly returned back to Cal and Gillian.

"Who gave you this?" Cal asked, holding the note up in his hand. The boy nervously tugged at his sleeves while avoiding Cal's gaze.

"I...I don't know."

"But you know something, don't you?" The boy didn't answer, but he glanced around the area, almost as if checking for someone. Relief washed over him as he focused back on Cal and Gillian. "Mind as well tell us about the guy, yeah?"

"Okay, so...my parents don't approve of me wandering around and everything," the teenager finally admitted, deciding to tell them all he knew. "I mean, I don't know why, 'cause they don't really pay attention to me either way, but...they just don't want me bumping into the 'wrong people'. So last night I was heading back home, 'cause my parents called me back, when this dude just popped out of nowhere! I was ready to run, you know, 'cause it was dark and I thought he was going to kill me or...or rob me or whatever. Instead, he ended up offering me fifty bucks, and so yeah, if he wanted me to deliver some stupid letter, then sure! I need the money, so I ended up here."

"And where'd you meet him again?"

"Uh, I dunno. It was near some alleyway I chill out by sometimes."

"Cal," Gillian interrupted sharply, seeing the look of motivation on Cal's face. She could tell he was going to try to find out who the writer of the note was, without paying any attention to the risks that could be associated along the way.

"What?" Cal asked. Seeing that she wanted to talk away from the boy's intruding ears, he added; "Don't even think about going anywhere."

* * *

The teen, deciding it was pointless to run, settled down on a nearby bench. Personally, he was interested about what was going on, and he wanted to stay to find out. He would've read the letter himself, but the man who gave him the letter was specific on getting it to 'Lightman' unopened. Who knows what would have happened if the man found out if he had decided to open it. While he placed his backpack beside him on the bench, the boy watched as the man, Lightman, talked to the woman he was with. With nothing else to think about, he wondered who she was, if maybe they were married. His mind soon pondered back to the letter, and he questioned why he was needed to deliver it. The man who handed it to him wasn't the most friendly person he's ever encountered; the boy actually considered the man quite the opposite.

* * *

'"What?" Cal repeated as the boy took a seat on a bench.

"You're not actually thinking of following what some anonymous letter says, are you?" Gillian asked.

"Why not?" he questioned stubbornly.

"Cal, you don't know who this guy is. It could be someone just looking to waste your time...or it could be something more serious."

"There's nothing but reports to finish back at the office. I've got time to waste, love." With that, Cal headed towards the boy, leaving Gillian standing there, hurt, at how much he considered her opinion.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I've finally posted a new fanfic! I'm really sorry about my little 'hiatus'(it was somehow even longer than Lie to Me's :0), but I'm back! I've been mainly writing a few drabbles and oneshots that I didn't deem worthy enough to post here, but I also started another fanfic series that I decided to discontinue...and then there's this! I hope you like this one, and please review as it lets me know if I'm still doing okay with writing. :)


	2. Chapter 2

"It's at the next left," the boy stated, glancing out the window of the car. He didn't have a clue what was going on, but he had decided to help anyways. The man who gave him the note did mention that Lightman might ask a few questions, including the place where he had received the letter. In order to fully follow the man's orders, he was to comply with those questions and answer them correctly.

Following the boy's directions, Cal took a left into the parking lot of a worn-down restaurant. "We have to park here and walk the rest of the way," the boy said, anxiously unbuckling his seatbelt. Cal seamlessly pulled into one of the many empty parking spaces. Surrounding the restaurant were various buildings-shops, small buisnesses-all seeming even more isolated and run-down than the restaurant. The three got out of the car. Beside the faint sound of music playing inside the restaurant, the place was eerily quiet.

"During the day, it's practically a ghost town here," the boy started, his voice cutting through the silence, "but at night it gets way more crowded."

"I'm sure it does," Cal responded absentmindedly, taking in his surroundings. He could see a few people lingering outside the shops, but other than that, it was completely deserted. "Now why don't you show us where you got the letter, yeah?"

"Okay, okay. It's this way." The boy started to head towards the other shops, and Cal and Gillian followed close behind. The two could see why the boy's parents didn't want him hanging around in this area. With the lack of people and security, it wouldn't be hard to get away with anything, and the buildings didn't offer anything of good quality, especially for a teenager. Bars, shops with cracked windows, dark alleys...it wasn't the type of place most people would want to return to, and it certainly wasn't kid-friendly.

The boy continued down the sidewalk, slightly ahead of Cal and Gillian. He was beginning to slow down his pace; it was getting harder to distinguish the places from the previous night. While the boy tried to recall the exact location, Cal turned his gaze from the surrounding buildings to take a glance at Gillian. Maybe she was right about following the letter. Maybe she wasn't. Either way, Cal would've wanted to discover the truth behind it. That's how he was. With people, he would always bluntly point out their lies to get the answer he was looking for. For the truth behind the deception. He'd do that with almost everyone he met. Everyone except her. With her, he'd let her secrets continue, despite how much it would pain him. That was their rule.

"Hey, I met him right over here." The boy suddenly pointed to an empty alleyway between two small shops. Cal cautiously walked forward with Gillian close behind him. He didn't know what to be expecting; the letter didn't specify what was supposed to be waiting for them. The boy, curious, caught up with the pair.

The nauseating smell hit them before they found the source of it. Lying facedown beside a dumpster, was a lifeless body. The crimson color of blood was splattered across the man's white shirt. Without a doubt, his death was caused by a bullet.

"Oh, shit...the man who gave me that letter last night killed him, didn't he?" the boy asked, his voice high. Cal and Gillian caught each other's gaze, both thinking the same thing:

Whoever wrote that note, they weren't joking around.

-.-.-.-

"C'mon, Cal," Gillian pleaded as Cal placed his phone back into his pocket. They stood outside the empty coffee shop right next to the alley. "You called Reynolds, now let's go."

"Alright, love," Cal replied, knowing she was right. There was nothing else they could do. "Where did the kid go?" The two both glanced around, but the boy was no longer sitting on the bench that they had left him at.

"He was right there a few minutes ago," Gillian said, the worry evident in her voice.

"He was hiding something, that one."

"You don't think that the...the person who murdered that guy back there did something to him, do you?"

"Nah, the boy looked like he wanted to get away." Gillian nodded, unconvinced. "I wouldn't worry about him, love. He didn't seem to be telling the truth about everything, did he?"

With that, the two headed back towards the parking lot in front of the restaurant. The strange chain of shops somehow seemed even more secluded as they neared their destination; the meager amount of people who had strolled along the beaten down shops all seemed to have disappeared.

As Cal and Gillian reached the car, they instantly became aware of a fracture in the windshield. A small, gaping hole cluttered the driver's side of the window, and, after closer inspection, Cal noticed a fist-sized object slovenly positioned on the seat. After exchanging a look with Gillian, Cal walked over to the side of the car and opened the door.

"Cal..." Gillian watched as he pulled a rock out from the seat. A rolled up piece of paper was carefully attached to the rock, and Cal warily unfolded it. Another note was carefully printed inside:

_Lightman, you didn't get there quick enough! What a pleasant surprise, wasn't it, to find that innocent man there? Shame, though, I didn't kill him myself. I would've loved to see the life fly out of his eyes! I wonder if he had a family? Oh well, I don't care either way. Don't you have a daughter yourself, Lightman? I wonder where she is right now? I would love to meet her sometime._

Cal handed Gillian the note as he frantically whipped out his cell phone. Gillian glanced up at him, worried, as she read the last line of the note. Cal quickly entered Emily's speed dial, hoping to hear her voice answer the phone.

-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lie to Me or any of it's characters. What a surprise...

**Author's Note: **Sorry it tooks a while to write this. I think I'm finally getting back in the habit of writing, so hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. I would hate to leave you with a cliffhanger. :) Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story! You help motivate me to continue writing this. :)

Now that everything is sort of set up, I can write more Callian-focused in the future chapters. :D


	3. Chapter 3

_Come on, Em. Pick up. _With Gillian watching him for a response, he paced the sidewalk in front of his car. The phone rang twice before he heard the faint click.

"Dad?" a voice questioned. Emily.

"Em? Where are you?"

"I'm at Erin's house, remember?" Emily replied. Relief surged through Cal; she was safe. "What's going on?"

"Who's there with you?"

"Uh, Erin. I think her parents are around somewhere too..." Emily could sense something was up. Her dad would never call her out of the blue like this; he would have remembered that she was at a friend's.

"Don't leave her house, alright Em? I'm coming over to pick you up."

"Dad, what's going on...?"

"Don't leave the house, yeah?"

"I...okay."

After hanging up the phone, Cal turned back to Gillian.

"Emily's okay?" she asked, returning the crumpled note to Cal.

"Yeah, she's fine. I'm heading over there to pick her up." She could see the desparation in his eyes; Emily meant everything to him.

"Cal, the windshield is broken. You can't drive..." As much as he hated to admit it, she was right. He couldn't drive over there, not with the current state of his car.

"Reynolds should be here soon." He looked around, and the place was still lifeless. Cal's eyes lingered over the restaurant; his car would have been viewable from the dirty window. "Fancy a quick bite to eat?" With one look at Cal's expression, Gillian knew it wasn't food that was on the menu, but a search for answers.

-.-.-.-

Inside the restaurant, a few tables were scattered around the room, accompanied by matching wooden chairs. Surprisingly, some tables were occupied with customers.

"Can I help you?" a bored voice asked. The two fixed their gaze back to the register in the the room where a woman had appeared. The register was dimly lighted; the window Cal had noticed earlier was the only source of natural light. There were various neon signs spaced out throughout the restaurant, adding a dim glow to the mix.

"Yeah, actually," Cal replied, taking a few steps closer to the counter.

"So, what'll it be?" the woman asked, scanning over her two customers. "A seat for two? Not for the bar right? Couples generally steer clear from that..." Gillian opened her mouth to correct the hostess' comment, but Cal beat her to it.

"Nah, we're not here for the food, love. We're here to ask you about my car. See, that one, the only one, there in the parking lot?" Cal pointed to his car through the window, watching the sign of fear flash across her face. "You saw who did it, didn't you?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't see anyone walking around out there..." The fear was evident in both her voice and her face.

"That's true, but you're still hiding something from us, aren't you?"

"I..."

"She took a quick break." The three turned to see a man with short brown hair enter quietly from the back room. "Wanted to take a smoke out back, so I stepped in." He took a few steps closer and gazed intensely at Cal and Gillian, almost as if daring them to accuse him of lying.

"What happened, then?"

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"Yeah?" Cal asked, curiously.

"I only talk if I get something. I'm the type of guy who gets what he asks for, or no deal."

"What do you have in mind?" With the suggestion of a compromise, Cal and Gillian both knew he was already set on something.

Smiling, the man paused for a second before shifting his gaze on Gillian. "I'd like a night with the fine lady here. I don't see much of your type in this joint, you know? It's such a shame..." Gillian looked up, trying to mask the fear she felt. She didn't like the way he stared at her, not at all.

"No deal, then."

"Well, your loss." The man shrugged as he walked back towards the entrance to the back room. "Would really hate to see him cause any more damage...You're the British guy he was talking about, aren't you? The one with a daughter?"

"What did he say about my daughter?" No answer. "OI! What did he say about my daughter?" The sound of sirens blaring in the distance grew closer, interrupting their thoughts. The flashing lights could soon be seen as the police cars lined into the parking lot.

"You either tell me, or the cops." Cal stated, calmer than before. The relaxed facade of the man slowly altered into fear.

"I gave you my conditions," he replied, regaining his chill composure. To show he wasn't bothered, he winked at Gillian.

"Guess it's the cops then." Cal pulled out his phone and once again dialed Reynolds' number. He let Reynolds' know where they were, cautiously watching the man the whole time. After the phone call, it wasn't long before Reynolds burst into the building, accompanied by two other federal agents.

-.-.-.-

The car slid to a stop in front of the house. Reynolds knew how much Cal cared for his daughter, and he had willingly agreed to driving the two to pick up Emily. If she was in danger, they needed to get to her anyways. The suspicious man at the bar, Jack Henry, could wait a little longer to be interrogated. Judging from the previous events that resulted from the note, she could very well be in harm's way.

-.-.-.-

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait again. I'm going to try to start uploading them in a shorter amount of time. This chapter isn't as long, but I figured that I better post something for you to read. Thanks so much for all the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, we're at the office now," Emily stated, still clueless as to why she had to leave her friend's house so early. "What's going on?" Emily followed her dad and Gillian along the hallway of the Lightman Group. Reynolds had stayed behind in his car to make a few phone calls.

"Now, that," Cal said as they came to a stop in front of Gillian's office, "is what Foster is going to tell you after she takes you to her office."

"Cal." He was trying to give her the job of telling Emily the news, while he ran off to solve the 'case' without her. She knew he was always trying to keep her away from threatening cases, but they were a team;they were supposed to solve cases _together_.

"Fine," Cal replied stubbornly, catching onto Gillian's tone. "There-what's so funny?" He saw Emily's look of worry change suddenly into a smirk, and he didn't see what was so amusing. With one glance at Gillian, he could tell she didn't get it either.

"How can you two not be together yet?" Emily's comment stunned the both of them. Gillian felt her cheeks flush red and looked away, while Cal chanced a curious glance at Gillian before staring at his daughter. Cal and Gillian knew Emily always gave subtle hints about her opinion on their relationship, but she's never been this straightforward. It was like she'd been hanging around Loker for too long.

"Bloody hell, is this really the time to think about that, Em?" Cal asked, finally recovered from Emily's remark. "I receive threatening messages-one about you-and you're thinking about our romantic life?"

"Threatening messages? From who?" Emily's grin immediately faded into a frown. She knew her dad could get people pissed, but she rarely heard any going after him. Then again, it's not like he would tell her much.

"That's what we're trying to find out."

Hearing footsteps, the three turned to see Loker and Torres walking around the corner in their direction.

"There you are, we've been looking all over-" Torres started before noticing their serious expressions. "What happened?"

"Why don't you get yourself comfortable in my office, Em," Cal said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay." Emily unwillingly left towards her father's office. She hated when they left her out of the action. As soon as she disappeared from view, Cal turned back to his staff.

"Who's up for a new case?"

-.-.-.-

"How did you know about my daughter?" Cal asked Jack Henry, the man from the restaurant. They were now seated inside the cube; the bright light surrounding them.

"I already mentioned that, didn't I? The guy told me." Jack didn't seem to be nervous at all; he still seemed relaxed about the whole situation.

"Yeah? What guy, then?"

"I don't know." Cal watched the slight shrug of Jack's shoulder.

"That's a lie."

"Is it?" Jack leaned back in his chair, and slowly gazed around the cube. Cal waited, knowing that he was about to say something. "You know, he gave me some envelope to give to you." He reached into his pocket and slipped out a plain white envelope. Cal took it from the table, and got up to leave. Jack didn't appear to care about Cal's exit.

"There's another one?" Gillian asked, concerned. She had been watching the interrogation from the outside, as Cal said he didn't want her-or anyone else, really-near their suspect.

Cal nodded while he opened the letter to reveal the familiar folded up note inside.

_I see you reached your daughter before I could, Lightman. I also noticed how you didn't drive your own car to get her. Oh, I forgot-I wrecked the windshield, didn't I? What must be done, must be done. I'm sure you'd agree to that, wouldn't you, Lightman, always getting to the bottom of every case, no matter who you're affecting. The consequences will always catch up to you, no matter what. There's nothing to prepare you for them, is there? Better watch out._

Cal handed the note to Gillian, noticing that Reynolds had walked over as well.

"What did this one say?" Gillian soon finished reading it and handed it to Reynolds. She then worriedly glanced at Cal.

"I'm going to go check on Em." Cal started towards the door. All these notes about his daughter was making him anxious; if anything happened to her, he'd never forgive himself.

"Cal..." He kept walking, eventually leaving the room.

"Did you get anything off the guy?" Reynolds, asked, distracting Gillian from Cal.

"Other than the note? Nothing." The two fixed their gazes back to the cube, where Henry sat, staring into space. If he was hiding the note, who knew what else he could be hiding.

-.-.-.-

"Uh, Loker?" Torres asked, searching through a file. If she was right, she might've found something. If she was wrong...they were back to nothing.

"Yeah?" he replied, abandoning his stack of folders to stand beside her.

"Take a look at this. I found this article online." Sure enough, the computer screen in front of her had news article. Loker glanced it over, discovering that the date wasn't recent. "It could be nothing, but a man, George Aarons, escaped from prison a year ago." Torres scrolled down the page and clicked the link to a related article.

"I remember hearing about that. But he was found murdered, wasn't he?" Loker skimmed the new article, as Torres studied him. Something weird in his reaction to the name George Aarons.

"He was. But then I came across the last paragraph. Because of his injuries, he had to be identified by an old friend." Torres glanced at Loker, watching him realize what she was saying.

"You think his friend lied? That he's still alive?" Loker stared at her incredolously. The scary thing was, if she's right, they had a vengeful killer on the loose.

"It's the only suspect we have so far."

"But I thought they matched the DNA..." Torres could hear the uncertainty in Loker's voice.

"Where'd you hear that from?"

"I...I don't remember. It was a year ago. If it says he's dead, then he's dead, Ria."

"But it says..." Torres paused. "Who was George Aarons?" Torres couldn't refrain from asking any longer. She would've looked it up herself, but she'd been swamped with case files that needed to be searched.

"There was a case a while ago, where multiple women were murdered. Lightman and Foster went on the case and put Aarons in jail. Thing is, before the victims weremurdered...notes were sent to them."

"Like the ones sent to Lightman now?"

"Well, his are...a little different with the message inside. But yeah, a lot like Lightman's."

-.-.-.-

**A/N: I meant to get this out before I headed out on vacation...but that didn't happen. I'm not sure if I'm really content with this chapter, but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. I'm going to try to get the next chapter up soon. Thank you so much for all the reviews so far; they keep me motivated to write this. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Find something, Torres?" Cal asked, seeing her appear down the hallway. He had ordered her to search through old cases until she came across something that could help with the new case, and he didn't want to be bothered if she hadn't.

"There was this case I found, and I think it could be related to the situation now," Torres started, holding up the manila folder in her hands. Loker had warned her that she shouldn't tell Lightman about this, but when she believed she was right, there was no stopping her.

"Yeah? What case would that be?"

"Remember George Aarons?" Cal stopped walking and turned to face her.

"George Aarons? That's all you found?"

"Yeah, there-"

"He's dead. Keep looking for something that's useful, yeah?" Cal continued down the hallway, and a determined Torres followed him.

"But he sent letters to-"

"I said, keep looking, Torres. George Aarons isn't behind this."

Torres walked down the hallway, the folder clenched tightly between her fingers. The cases were similiar, with the notes. If not George Aarons, there could certainly be a copycat who idolized the killer. She had learned from previous cases that there _were _people who became fans of criminals...

"Don't tell Foster about this." Cal rushed past Torres to his office. "I mean it, Torres." She watched as he disapeared from view with one question standing out from the rest-why didn't he want her to ask Foster about Aarons? That look on his face...Torres knew there something about this case...

...

Gillian walked into her office. While searching for Cal, she had witnessed his conversation with Torres. She heard the whole thing, and she wondered if Torres was onto something.

She opened the bottom drawer to her desk, reaching for the small, black box in the back corner. Slowly, she placed it on her desk and carefully removed the lid. She didn't know why she had the sudden urge to open it again. To compare the letters to the ones Cal was receiving now? To prove that it really had happened?

She guessed it was the same reason she kept the letters. The reason why they were kept away in a forgotton box in her office. The reason she hadn't thrown them away.

Her fingers gingerly wrapped themselves around the first wrinkled sheet of paper. It was the first note she had received:

_Think you're getting closer to catching me?_

_Tick, tick, tick. Time is running out, Gillian._

The notes were considerably shorter when she had received them years ago. Then again, it was a completely different case. This time, the killer seems like he wants revenge. Back then, he killed for...for fun. For the thrill.

The door suddenly flew open, and Cal barged into the room. Gillian quickly shoved the old note back into the box and slammed the lid shut.

"What's that, love?" he asked, innocently gesturing to the box. He knew what it was. What was inside it. If Torres had told her...

"Nothing." She dropped the box back into the drawer, hoping that Cal would drop the subject.

"Did Torres try to convince you this is related to that case...?"

"No, Cal." She read the doubt and anger written on his face. He didn't believe her. "I overheard your conversation. I think Torres may be right."

"Aarons is dead, Foster."

"I'm not saying that Aarons is behind it, Cal. Neither was Torres. Someone close to him might be trying to...to mess with you. Or he could have a copycat-"

"Fine then, have them look into it."

"Cal..." Before either of them could say anything else, Reynolds entered the room with a solemn look on his face.

"There's been another murder," he said grimly. "The FBI found another letter for you at the crime scene, Lightman."

...

"What did Lightman say?" Loker asked as he heard Torres re-enter the room. He looked up from the file he was currently reading to see the familiar frusterated expression on her face. She was worked up about something.

"He doesn't think I'm right," Torres said angrily. Loker stood from his chair and returned his folder back to the stack."He didn't even _listen _after I mentioned the name 'George Aarons'."

"I told you." Loker turned to face her.

"Why doesn't he want me to tell Foster about it?" Torres gazed at Loker. She could tell that he knew something.

"He told you that?" Loker glanced at Torres, and she nodded. "Well...while they were investigating the Aarons case, Foster started to receive notes identical to the ones the murder victims had received. You know Lightman: he hates to put her in danger." Loker paused, wondering if he should continue. Torres didn't say anything, so he did; "Each of Aarons' victims received five notes. Foster received four. If Lightman hadn't shown up, she would've had five."

...

Cal and Gillian rushed past the various police cars, trying to get closer to all the action. Beyond the yellow crime scene tape, they could barely make out the body of the second victim. Before the two could make it any further, an FBI agent stepped in front of them.

"You're Dr. Lightman?" he asked cautiously.

"That's me," Cal nodded. "And this is my partner, Dr. Foster."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Agent Carter." The agent smiled. To his dismay, Cal noticed it was genuine, _and_ it was directed at Gillian.

"Where's the note?" Cal asked impatiently. Someone was just murdered a few yards away, and all Agent Carter wanted to do was stare at Gillian? Cal would've fired him in an instant.

"The note? It's over here." The agent led the two over to a table closer to the crime scene. Sure enough, there was an unopened envelope with 'To Dr. Lightman' scrawled across the front. Lightman quickly picked it up, and he tore the envelope open.

_This is the fourth letter, isn't it? One more to go, Lightman. I'd keep my guard up if I were you._

The note was shorter this time, but it still sent across the message that Cal could not deny any longer: this case _was_ related to the Aarons case.

...

**A/N: The season finale of season two is next week-who's excited? Hopefully this might help a little with the wait. **

**Thank you for all the reviews!**


End file.
